Tailor Smurf (LD Stories)
Tailor Smurf is a character from the original comics and cartoon show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character in both The Reluctant Dark Knight series and the Expanded Animated Universe. Background Information Straight from the Wiki: Tailor has one of the most important roles in the Village, much like Handy, because he is responsible for designing, creating, and repairing every Smurf's clothes. He is always seen working on something and rarely has time to do other favors. As a sort of running gag, Tailor tends to see ordinary white Smurf clothes as "very distinguished" and creates new lines of clothes that don't look anything different from what the Smurfs normally wear, though he and most of the Smurfs tend to treat them as though they are actually different. Fanon Criteria: He is also responsible for creating most ordinary household items such as towels, furniture upholstery, curtains, blankets, and tablecloths. Working out of his clothing shop, he is working on something for some Smurf almost constantly, but prefers to handle the work rather than trust anyone else (or any machine) to do so for him. As reciprocated by his fellow Smurfs, no one can replicate his work. Relations While he has no established best friend, he is on good terms with most every Smurf, although he hardly has quality time to spare for anyone in particular. He is sometimes lonely or feels like an acquaintance when compared to the relationships between Brainy and Clumsy, Handy and Hefty, but with his occupation, there is little he can do to change anything. He was one of many Smurfs to fall in love with Smurfette, but his attraction has waned thanks to her claiming she is too young to marry, loves every Smurf equally, and the like. However, he sympathizes with her when she is saddened and likes to make special garments for her if he can find the time, which has helped their friendship blossom. Being one of his more frequent visitors, they have a decent bond. He is also fond of the Smurflings because they pushed him beyond his creative boundaries by having to make colorful clothing. Although they can be a handful, needing more mending from their playful antics, he enjoys their genuine curiosity for new ideas. Relationship with Moxette Smurfette When Moxette was introduced to the village, Tailor immediately set to work making her several duplicate dresses for her wardrobe as well as a nightgown, slippers, swim suit, etc. Much to his surprise, he was also asked to make duplicate articles of every other Smurf's clothing to fit her, which resulted in some strain in their initial relationship. After some time passed, however, he has begun to enjoy her visits to his shop and accepts that she will always be one of his pickiest, yet most appreciative consumers. She can give him a workload up to his ears, but her comedic impersonations always lighten his mood, so he is usually delighted to accommodate her personal needs. He has developed a certain fondness for her and is especially attracted to her interest in designing and creating new outfits for herself. Whenever possible, he is willing to assist her with these projects, but still does not trust her to use his shop without his supervision. Season 10 Episodes Tailor is mostly a background or tertiary character in Season 10, and is mostly mentioned, but not heard. Peewit's Smurfy Creation - Ep. 8 He is seen in the crowd when Moxette is introduced to the village. Mystico Returns - Ep. 10 He is one of the background Smurfs running away from Mystico upon his second release. ''We Smurf You a Smurfy Christmas'' - Ep. 20 He is seen sparingly in the village helping the others decorate for the holiday season. Fooly's Sweetheart - Ep. 40 He is sought out by Moxette to make a doll in Hethera's image for Fooly Smurf to keep him away from the goblins. ''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' - Season Finale He is mostly a cameo character with no speaking role, but is happy to make friends with Falla after Johan introduces her to the village. When Gargamel plans to break up the newly formed "heroic trio," however, he hopes the other Smurfs will be able to stop them. Against all odds, he shares the heartache upon learning that Johan has been stolen for the side of Evil. Season 11 Episodes Tailor is expected to make several small appearances throughout Season 11, but this may vary as the storyline progresses. Woeful Smurfs - Ep. 1 Pending... Rising Flames - Ep. 3 Pending... Smurfing a Goblin Hollow - Ep. 6 Pending... When Fire and Water Collide - Ep. 7 Pending... Smurfing One's Imagination - Ep. 11 Pending... ''Mechanical Hero'' - Ep. 14 Pending... Sylke Hood - Ep. 16 Pending... Josten's Scar - Ep. 19 Pending... Mother Nature's (Re)Creation - Ep. 21 Pending... ''Crestfallen Christmas'' - Ep. 26 Pending... Spritely Matrimony - Ep. 27 Pending... Brainy's Essential Discovery - Ep. 29 Pending... Attack of the Lovestruck Smurfs - Ep. 31 Pending... ''Take Back the Knight'' - Season Finale Pending... Appearance He wears the common white Smurf hat and trousers, but is easily identified from his fellow Smurfs by wearing a tape measurer around his neck. The top of his hat is customized as a pin cushion, so he always has a few pins sticking out from it. He may also be seen carrying around his sewing supplies or clothes - either repaired or in need of mending. Human Pending... Voice Actor(s) In the cartoon show, he was voiced by Kip King in a unique, "Hollywood star" accent. Another suitable choice would be either Nathan Lane, known for his work as Timon in The Lion King Disney films, or more preferably Maurice LaMarche in a similar accent depicted by Kip King. Trivia *Tailor's accent is supposed to be a reference to immigrants that came to America and worked as tailors/seamstresses for a living. Category:Smurfs Category:Males Category:Clothesmakers Category:Intellectuals Category:RDK Stories Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters Category:Numbuh 404's Articles